


Wikipedia

by kousuke_kun



Series: [YoI Drabbles Project] Side: Eddie [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, student!Victor, student!yuuri
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kousuke_kun/pseuds/kousuke_kun
Summary: Nhật kí của Victor viết về người gây cho cậu ta hứng thú nhất trong thời học sinh.





	

_Yuuri Katsuki là một kẻ kì lạ._

Đây là kết luận mà Victor tôi đây rút ra được sau vài ngày quan sát sít sao cậu ta. Mà đừng hiểu lầm, tôi không phải là dạng người theo dõi biến thái như trên TV đâu nhé. Chả là, ai mà lại không thấy tò mò về cậu bạn Nhật Bản sặc mùi bí ẩn vừa chuyển vào lớp mình đâu chứ.

Vì sao tôi lại nói cậu ta sặc mùi bí ẩn ư? Có ai mà vào giữa học kì lại chuyển vào ngang nhiên như thế này, lại còn chỉ nói mỗi tên họ cùng dòng "Học sinh nhảy lớp đặc biệt" nữa chứ. Tôi còn nhớ rõ cách cậu ta cúi gằm mặt xuống trong lúc thầy giáo giới thiệu với cả lớp, coi thường nhau đến thế là cùng.

_Yuuri Katsuki luôn trông thật khó gần._

Tâm trí cậu ta thường hướng lên bầu trời rộng lớn trong những giờ nghỉ giải lao, hoặc thi thoảng là vào những cuốn tập nháp cũng đầy bí ẩn như vị chủ nhân của nó.

Cậu ta hay nói lắp mỗi khi có ai đến bắt chuyện và không bao giờ đủ sức hấp dẫn để níu kéo người đối diện trong một cuộc nói chuyện kéo dài quá mười phút. Cậu ta hay đỏ mặt mỗi khi cảm nhận có ánh mắt ai đó hướng về phía mình.

_Yuuri Katsuki như kẻ ở trong một chiều không gian khác._

Dù bị đánh giá là thụ động và không có kĩ năng giao tiếp nhưng không có nghĩa là kết quả học tập của cậu ta tệ. Dù gì cũng với tư cách nhảy lớp – nghe đâu cậu ta kém tôi đến tận hai tuổi, nhưng thành tích cùng điểm số có thể khiến bất kì tên nào ở top giữa trong lớp phải đỏ mặt xấu hổ.

Cũng chính vì thế, sau đó không lâu xuất hiện những tin do những tên ganh ghét đồn thổi. "Yuuri Katsuki là một đứa không đàng hoàng", "Những con số trong học bạ chỉ là đồ giả mạo",... Mỗi khi nghe thấy một ai đó bàn tán về những vấn đề ấy, cậu ta sẽ lảng đi sang hướng khác và tìm một góc khuất mà không người nào có thể nhìn thấy.

_Yuuri Katsuki yêu thích chiếc điện thoại của mình._

Đó là sự thật mà bất kì tên ngốc nào cũng nhận ra, cậu ta, kể từ ngày đầu tiên vào lớp, đã luôn bám dính với nó suốt cả thời gian ở trường. Vào một giờ nghỉ giải lao nọ, tôi – tức người đang viết những dòng này đây, đã dồn hết can đảm và mời cậu ta ăn trưa cùng mình.

"Có lẽ đây là một thảm họa tôi vừa vô tình gây ra chăng?" Là câu hỏi duy nhất cứ liên tục vờn qua lại trong tâm trí tôi từ khi nhận được cái gật đầu của cậu ta. Tiết học thứ năm cứ thế cũng trôi qua một cách nhanh chóng hơn thường lệ. Tiếng chuông reo lên ngoài hành lang cùng âm thanh ồn ào hỗn tạp của đám học sinh càng làm tôi căng thẳng hơn.

_Yuuri Katsuki có một hộp bento được gói kĩ càng trong chiếc khăn có họa tiết những chú Poodle trông rất xinh xắn._

So với cái bánh mì ngọt tôi mua ở canteen thì quả là một trời một vực. Bầu không khí hóa ra không đáng sợ như tôi vẫn nghĩ, cậu ta là một người hay xấu hổ nhưng lại rất tốt bụng. Chúng tôi ngồi trên sân thượng và trò chuyện xuyên suốt giờ giải lao trưa. Có điều thỉnh thoảng lúc đang nói, cậu ta cứ đột ngột dừng lại, hỏi tôi lại những từ ngẫu nhiên xuất hiện trong câu nói rồi cầm điện thoại lên và gõ gõ gì đó. Khả năng cao là cậu ta đang nhắn tin với bạn gái, tôi cảm thấy có hơi khó chịu với suy nghĩ đó, nhưng nếu hỏi trực tiếp không phải rất thô lỗ hay sao. Và tôi là Victor Nikiforov, người cuối cùng trên thế giới này sẽ làm việc đó. 

Bỗng chiếc điện thoại rơi xuống khoảng trống giữa nơi tôi và cậu ta đang ngồi, mái tóc đen tuyền khẽ lay động khi cậu ta cúi người xin lỗi (dù tôi chẳng hiểu sao cậu ta lại phải làm thế), nhưng vào lúc ấy tôi không bận tâm về điều đó lắm khi ánh mắt lia tới màn hình của chiếc điện thoại vẫn sáng đèn. Wikipedia? Tại sao lại là bách khoa toàn thư cơ chứ?

_Yuuri Katsuki trông hấp dẫn cực kì khi cậu ta đỏ mặt._

Vội vàng cầm lấy chiếc điện thoại của mình khi cậu ta để ý thấy ánh mắt tôi đang hướng về đâu. Cậu ta cúi gằm mặt và chuyên tâm xử lí phần bento của mình ngay sau đó, như thể sự hiện diện của tôi đã hoàn toàn biến mất, bầu không khí bắt đầu trở nên nặng nề.

"Ơ-ơm, Yuuri không cần thấy kì đâu, nhưng có điều, tại sao lại là Wikipedia?" Như để phá vỡ sự khó chịu ở xung quanh, tôi liều mạng lên tiếng nói lên nỗi lòng của mình nãy giờ. Cậu ta trả lời câu hỏi của tôi bằng chất giọng run run sau một khoảng thời gian rất lâu, lâu đến nỗi tôi nghĩ cậu ta đã hoàn toàn lờ nó đi rồi. "Vì vốn tiếng Nga không giỏi và em thì lại muốn hiểu hết nghĩa tất cả câu nói của Victor, cho nên..." Tôi ngạc nhiên trước câu trả lời quá đỗi thật lòng này, cậu con trai này, có thật là một kẻ thông minh hay là một tên ngốc thế? "Thế tại sao không xài Google dịch cho nhanh?"

_Nhưng Yuuri Katsuki lại đẹp nhất khi cậu ta cười._

Dù là nụ cười lẽn bẽn vì ngại ngùng, hay là nụ cười biết ơn nở nhẹ trên môi. Sau tất cả thì có lẽ tôi đã bị thu hút bởi dáng vẻ rụt rè ấy ngay từ những giây phút đầu tiên.

**End.**


End file.
